The Cold Prophecy
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Sequal to Only Dawn will Tell. Dark is now banished, but he isn't gone from Dawnsong's life yet. Follow her and GustClan as they try to rid the forest of him and his followers for good. Do not read if you are reading Only Dawn Will Tell. Contains spoilers


_**Sequel to Only Dawn Will Tell. I will post the family trees again. You do not need to have read Only Dawn Will Tell, mostly because it is also in progress, but it would help to understand this story once it is done. If you are currently waiting to read ODWT then you probably should not read this yet. It may contain spoilers. **_

**Allegiances: GustClan**

**Leader: **Robinstar- brown tabby she-cat with red-tinted belly fur

**Deputy: **Windwhisker- gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Dawnsong- small calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **Hawkstripe- brown tom with green eyes

Ravenclaw- black tom with amber eyes

Firetail- Ginger tom

Silvernose- Silver she-cat with white underbelly

Nightpelt- black tom

**Apprentice, Emberpaw**

Smallspot- speckled gray she-cat

Raincloud- silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Riverstripe- blue-gray tom

Heatherstorm- ginger and white tabby she-cat

Foxpelt- Ginger tom

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

Skunkstripe- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Tinyfang- very small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblethorn- Small gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Apprentices: **Thornpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Emberpaw- Ginger and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Shadowpaw- black tom

Hawkpaw- long-furred gray tom

**Queens: **Willowfur- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Ravenclaw's kit Leafkit

Finchsong- brown tabby she-cat, mother of Kestrelkit and Flowerkit

Sandclaw- tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Gingerkit, Whitekit, Dustkit and Tigerkit

Fernclaw- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Riverstripe's unborn kits

Sorrelwing- Ginger and white she-cat, mother of Foxpelt's unborn kits

**Kits: **Leafkit- tortoiseshell she-cat

Kestrelkit- black tom

Flowerkit- ginger and white tabby with brilliant blue eyes

Gingerkit- ginger she-cat

Whitekit- black and white tom

Dustkit-dusty tan tabby she-cat

Tigerkit- ginger tabby she-cat

**Elders: **Lostsight- blind dark gray tabby tom

Burntface- white tabby tom with a charred face

Dappledfur- dappled brown she-cat

Cloudclaw-white she-cat with amber eyes

Petalfall- ginger tabby she-cat

**StormClan**

**Leader: **Brightstar-dark gray tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Hollythorn- dark brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Medicine cat: **Tawnyleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Squirreltail**

**Warriors: **Wolfheart- gray tom with a white underbelly

Sharpfang- black tom

Tigerstripe- ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes

**Apprentice, Russetpaw**

Hiddenleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

Mousetail- sandy brown tom

Nightfall- black tom with blue eyes

Shadowclaw- black and white tom

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

Strikeheart- dark tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:** Squirreltail- brown she-cat

Rosepaw- Ginger she-cat

Russetpaw- gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Mallowpaw- gray she-cat

Stonepaw- dark gray tabby tom

**Queens: **Gingerpelt- light ginger she-cat, mother of Mousetail's kits Sandkit, Robinkit and Thunderkit

**Kits: **Sandkit- light tabby she-cat

Robinkit- ginger she-cat

Thunderkit- brown tom

**Elders: **Swolleneye- dark tabby tom

Wolfheart- gray tom with a white underbelly

Sharpfang- black tom

**PourClan**

**Leader: **Rainstar- light gray tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Hailfoot- white tom

**Medicine cat: **Morningpool- Ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Showerpaw**

**Warriors: **Dusktail- dark tabby tom

Fogstripe- light gray tom

Mistfall- light blue-gray she-cat

Ashpelt- gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderstripe- brown and white she-cat

Pebblefoot- gray spotted tom with amber eyes

Sparrowfeather- ginger she-cat

Berrytail- ginger she-cat

Swallowpaw- white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Lightningpaw**

**Apprentices: **Showerpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- light gray(with darker flecks) tom with amber eyes

**Queens:** Lightfur- light brown she-cat, mother of Ashpelt's kits Brownkit, Owlkit, Bluekit and Mosskit

Breezeheart- white she-cat, mother of Ashpelt's kit's Snowkit and Icekit

**Kits: **Brownkit- light brown tom with blue eyes

Owlkit- wide-eyed dark brown tom

Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mosskit- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snowkit- white tom

Icekit- almost white light gray she-cat

**Elders: **Shallowpool- ginger she-cat

Thunderstep- ginger tom

Cinderfoot- dark gray tom

**Cats outside of Clans**

**Dark's Army:**

**Leader**: Dark- Black tom

**Healer: **Echo- Silver she-cat, mother of Cold Night's kits Runt, Heat and Lost Song

**Followers: **Moon- Black she-cat with silver-yellow eyes, mother of Dark's unborn kits

Freeze- Black she-cat, mother of Dark's unborn kits

Cold Night- Dark tom with blue eyes

Runt- tiny gray she-cat

Heat- Dark tom with bright amber eyes

Lost Song- Mute silver she-cat

Kitty- ginger and white she-cat

Socks- black and white tom

Cheetah- long-furred ginger-tinted brown tabby tom

Skit- gray tabby she-cat, mother of Socks and Cheetah

Blackie- Old white tom

**GustClan family trees**

**Lostsight + Dappledfur **

Robinstar

Cloudclaw

Petalfall

**Willowfur + Ravenclaw**

Windwhisker

Raincloud

Riverstripe

Dawnsong

Dark(Banished)

Amberpaw(Dead)

Leafkit

**Heatherstorm + Bobtail**

Firetail

Silvernose

Nightpelt

Fernclaw

Foxpelt

**Badgerstripe + Finchsong**

Tinyfang

Dustpaw(dead)

Sorrelwing

Bramblethorn

**Cloudclaw + Badgerstripe**

Skunkstripe

Shadowpaw

**Finchsong + ?**

Kestrelkit

Flowerkit

**Sandclaw + ?**

Gingerkit

Whitekit

Dustkit

Tigerkit

**Fernclaw** **+ Riverstripe **

**Sorrelwing + Foxpelt**

**Other cat's family trees**

**Dark + ?**

?

?

?

?

**Dark + ?**

??

**Dark + Moon**

Freeze

Cold Night

**Dark + Freeze**

**Cold Night + Echo**

Heat

Runt

Lost Song

**Skit + ?**

Socks

Cheetah

_**Yes, Dark has a lot of mates, including his own daughter. He is trying to rule the world people, he has to start somewhere. Making his own army is a good start, don't you think? And just so you know, his one kit with his daughter is going to be a complete idiot. By the way, Runt, Heat and Lost Song are only 4 moons. If there is a battle, any kits are forced to battle if they have their eyes open and can walk. The healer is allowed to have kits because they do not believe in StarClan. **_


End file.
